PS496
|title_ja=VSトルネロス・ボルトロス・ランドロスI |title_ro=VS Tornelos, Voltolos, Landlos I |image=ABW36.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=48 |number=496 |location=Nacrene City Dragonspiral Tower |prev_round=The Battle Within |next_round=Finding Truth }} Museum Showdown (Japanese: VSトルネロス・ボルトロス・ランドロスI VS , , I or 激突 Clash) is the 496th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The showdown between six Unova Gym Leaders and the Shadow Triad get underway just outside the Nacrene Museum. , having arrived on Skyla's , is then told by Hawes that Team Plasma Grunts have infiltrated the museum. Black thus lets Swanna return to its Trainer, and rushes into the museum to confront them. The grunts, who are looting the museum in order to claim the Dark Stone, are sent flying by Nite, Tula and Costa. Black declares that he cannot let them interfere with the . Outside, the Shadow Triad decides that each of them will handle two Gym Leaders at once. The member commanding goes for Clay's , who is helped by Elesa's pair of . Burgh, however, sees his fall to with ease, and Larvesta's Trainer decides to go for Brycen, knowing that he has a type advantage over him. Larvesta's attack collides with the attack of Brycen's . Brycen comments on his opponent's taunting. Then, Cryogonal lifts Larvesta off the ground with an ice chain formed by the evaporated Ice attack that was countered earlier. Larvesta's Trainer calls for help from his colleagues, thus, Lilligant and gang up their attacks on Cryogonal to knock it out. However, it appears to have completely disappeared. Within moments, Cryogonal materializes with ice chains strapped around the Shadow Triad and their Pokémon. Burgh, Elesa and Skyla cheer at Brycen's impressive style. As two of the Shadow Triad despair over their situation, Lenora recalls that they were talking about a 'king', and Clay thus demands for where their 'king' would be. However, the blue-masked member of the Shadow Triad refuses to back down, saying that they have backup for their mission. Meanwhile, Black has overcome his opposition inside the Nacrene Museum when he suddenly hears a rumble. He rushes outside to see what is happening, but Clay tells him to stand back. Above the Gym Leaders are three genie-like creatures. They begin to summon a massive tornado, filled with rocks and electricity, that engulfs the Gym Leaders, causing them to spin in midair. Lenora and Skyla identify them as the Forces of Nature. Black attempts to help them, but the Gym Leaders, in their helpless positions, remind him that he is to guard the museum. Just then, a rock hits Clay and he passes out. Black, after a period of indecisiveness, fails to control himself and charges at . Nite jumps in front of Black and gets gripped by Landorus while it continues to add heavy particulates to the tornado. The Shadow Triad free themselves from Cryogonal and marvel at the reversal of fortunes. However, Black then shouts towards them, and Nite evolves into an to break free of Landorus. Meanwhile, has arrived at the Dragonspiral Tower with Gigi, commenting to himself and Gigi that the truth and ideals will clash at the top. Major events * The Gym Leaders face the Shadow Triad. * Although the Shadow Triad are defeated by Brycen, they gain the upper hand with the power of , , and . * Nite evolves into an . * and Gigi arrive at the Dragonspiral Tower. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Hawes * Shadow Triad * s Pokémon * (Musha; 's) * (Nite; 's; evolves) * (Nite; 's; newly evolved) * (Tula; 's) * (Costa; 's) * (Gigi; 's) * (Lenora's) * (Lenora's) * (Burgh's) * (×2; Elesa's) * ( ) * (Skyla's) * ( ) * (Brycen's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi = VS Tornelos - Voltolos - Landlos I - Xung đột }} de:Kapitel 496 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS496